Where?
by Solo By Choice
Summary: We all know the tragic tale of Alderaan's destruction. I seek to make it seem a bit more real. This is the story told in the words of sevenyearold Myri Celchu on her brother's birthday.


A/N: I apologize in advance for the terrible grammar, but this is a tale told by a seven-year-old after all. I hate having to break it into paragraphs because it's a stream-of-consciousness story, but I know that people won't read it otherwise. Joa, Brett, and Myri (the narrator) belong to me exclusively. Ma ha. The song is from the Narnia soundtrack CD, although it wasn't in the movie. It is quite pretty.

Disclaimer: The majority belongs to George Lucas, the song and title belong to Lisbeth Scott, and the narrator is mine.

Sunlight through the window, bright early morning sunlight, right in my eyes. Can't sleep anymore. Hear movement; it's Joa my almost-sister who has pretty brown hair and stayed in my room last night. The bed was Mia's until she went to college and I got the girl's room all to myself.

There's a dream in my head of water and faceless people singing and clouds. Maybe there were angels. Grandpa's seen angels and his brother showed him one. They are pretty and glow white light, I think. I want to meet one.

I can't sleep anymore but I have to have Mom or Dad or someone to tell me to get up or the monsters will eat me. Brett my almost-brother told me about them. I want to get up because I am excited about something which I can't quite remember and Joa is talking now, I think, to me. She says that I have to get up and brush my hair and get dressed because the transmission is coming through in 15 timeparts and Mom says for everyone to come downstairs soon. This is good enough permission so I get up.

Mom laid out nice clothes for me last night on my chair and it is a nice green dress and so I put it on quickly because it is cold. Joa starts to brush my hair and of course mentions how it looked nicer long but it's not my fault that it caught on fire and anyway I don't mind shorter hair really. Only I'm not sure if angels ever have short hair so I should grow it out again and maybe they will like me.

I remember why I'm excited: it's my biggest brother Tycho's birthday today and he is talking to us from where he is which is very far away on an Imperial ship somewhere. Everyone is here. Everyone is: Mom, Dad, me, Joa, Brett, Skoloc, Mia, almost-sister Nyiestra, Grandma, and Grandpa who told me about angels. I have lots of almost siblings because when Tycho comes home this summer on leave he and Nyiestra will get married and Nyiestra and Joa and Brett will become my sisters and brother. I'm still littlest, though, and Tycho is still biggest.

Nyiestra is at the door with her bouncy red-blond hair that I really like and want to have but can't and she says it's time to come downstairs so we run down, skipping happily with bare feet on the fuzzy stairs' carpet and Mom is at the bottom sending Skoloc back up with Mia to watch him and make sure he brushes his hair which won't do any good because it is always messy anyway and blond. I am glad that I am not blond because I don't know why. I would look too much like Tycho and Skoloc, I guess.

Everyone is in the living room waiting while Dad fiddles with the holocom thingy that has another name, but I forgot it and Dad is too busy to bother. I sit on the sofa with my legs hanging down because I'm so small, but I don't want to sit still because I'm too excited so I run around the room and people get in my way and get mad at me for it for some reason. Finally Grandpa grabs me as I run past and I struggle valiantly which is a word Mia taught me because she is in college and very smart and comes home oftener than Tycho, but not often enough and then Grandpa gets me on his lap and promises if I am good he will tell me another angel story. So I am still.

Then Dad gets the thing to work and Mia and Skoloc come downstairs and his hair doesn't look much better. I can't wait to see Tycho because last time was a year ago almost but it feels like ages and he had no hair because he was a cadet and we watched him graduate. I hope he has his hair back and I hope he doesn't mind my hair being shorter, but it's really not that bad.

Then the holo-thing crackles and it's Dad's company that makes it work and then Tycho appears in the picture and I try to hug him but it is only light and they all laugh and Mom says something to Nyiestra that makes blush and laugh even harder but I didn't hear it. Tycho's hair is coming back, but he is wearing a hat over it and Grandpa says take off the hat because we're inside so he does.

I want Grandpa to tell the angel story but he whispers that he will when the party is over; don't worry.

Tycho says that Brett and Skoloc and Joa have all gotten taller which is something that grown-ups say to kids all the time and he says I'm bigger too and my hair looks funny and he pretends he can't tell it's shorter so I tell him it was on fire. Then he tells Dad about the Navy which is his job and I imagine flying through pretty clouds with angels.

They wouldn't need a plane because they have their own wings, white, glittery, feathery ones. We talk about next summer and I can't wait for my new sisters and brother and summer will be great because they want to get married by a waterfall. I love waterfalls. I hope they have them in Heaven with the angels which I've always wanted to meet because----

_On this half lit day,_

_With your crown beneath your wings,_

_Every word just echoes_

_And the empty world sings:_

_Where have you gone my feather light heart?_

_I never imagined I could leave._

_In the glistening_

_Of the lost and open sky_

_Tiny piece of you sits_

_Simple wish waits for reply._

_Where have you gone my feather light heart?_

_You mustn't forget what love can see._

FIN 

A/N: KIT FISTO! Sorry, but it's been serious for too long. I was watching the battle of Geonosis in episode II and every time my favorite green-skinned Jedi appeared, I yelled his name. Teee hee. Another note: the books spell it "Annie" but the movie subtitles spelled it "Ani" which I like better. Interesting.


End file.
